


[Podfic] thunder is good, thunder is impressive, but it is lightning that does all the work

by sophinisba



Series: #itpe 2017 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Diplomacy, F/M, Humor, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: artyartie's story read aloud: for science, for diplomacy, for morale, for great justice.





	[Podfic] thunder is good, thunder is impressive, but it is lightning that does all the work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [thunder is good, thunder is impressive, but it is lightning that does all the work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528515) by [artyartie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artyartie/pseuds/artyartie). 



> Merry Christmas and happy #itpe, Lunate8! I went looking for Thor and Bruce friendship fic and found this, and found it inspiring. 
> 
> Thanks to artyartie for blanket permission, to paraka for file hosting, to firejuggler and eosrose for the work skin and posting template. Cover photo by Mircea Madau (public domain).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/thunder%20is%20good,%20thunder%20is%20impressive,%20but%20it%20is%20lightning%20that%20does%20all%20the%20work.mp3) | **Size:** 55 MB | **Duration:** 59:24 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/thunder%20is%20good,%20thunder%20is%20impressive.m4b) | **Size:** 28 MB | **Duration:** 59:24 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
